User talk:ODST Joshie/Archive 1
Sorry I thought sockpuppetry is spamming, sorry of accusing you BTW i asked ajax Elite Emperor Welcome welcome to halo fanon i'm Eaite'Oodat, if you have any questions about the wiki or anything else talk to me or any other exxperienced User on the site. Eaite'Oodat 12:48, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Someone is getting beaten for this mess up But a couple of people got missed out from my recent circular. ODST Oh, sorry. My apologies. I have an ODST Battalion that's the 101, too, and I thought Ajax had left it up for me to fill in. I didn't know you had posted it up... Although, if you could somehow pop my battalion into your regiment, I would be happy. But if that's not cool, I can just change my unit numbers around. So sorry. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 12:11, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Kanna RP Don't worry, when I post the releif forces arriving, I'll have a unit for you to link up with. SPARTAN-J Nah sorry, no on the SPRTAN-J program. SPARTANS in Necros I'm going to hold another 'SPARTAN CO' competition in the forums, where basically the best, most well written and canon friendly SPARTAN article gets entered as the CO for the company. SPARTANS Well out of anyone in the comp, I'll pick the best, most canonical, well written article there. So if that just so happens to be your article, then yes. Sorry? I cannot understand what do you want.Do you want to make a fanon together or to make a fanon for you?Well,I have a lot of work but I can help you,just write again what do you want.spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 10:29, 22 August 2008 (UTC) I am in,what do you want to make?(Remember to use to double property template to it)spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 10:41, 22 August 2008 (UTC) I disagree with the SPARTAN program as we have to make spartans for it and there are too many spartans in this wikia.Tell me,do you have any aricles on Necros war,You can make some spartans there and I can help you.I make my SPARTAN-IV fireteam and 3/4 members are completed.spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 12:10, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Look,go to this link to see a SPARTAN-IV.I recommand you to make your fireteam of 4 spartans from the ghost company as there are too few spartans there.Do not edit the spartans with the red link,just tell me the tag you want(must be GXX) and I will place him/her to the template. But before tell me your tag go to This for more details page and read everything about SPARTAN-IV's.spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 12:20, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Select one spartan you sent me and I will add him to the template.Start with him and If you need any help tell me.Just change the letter G to E,ok?When you complete everything you can,then move to the next spartan.spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 15:06, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Ok,first go to one of my spartans(SPARTAN-D008) and copy the infobox.Then,paste it to the brand new SPARTAN-E024 and change the characteristics.Also use the double propery and under construction templates.Also use the SPARTAN-IV template at the bottom, . All spartans have the same sections.For example SPARTAN-D076 and SPARTAN-D008] have the appearence,mental report,prefered weapons etc.Please use the same and ask me for everything else. I told you to read the SPARTAN-IV article.All of them have olive color,see SPARTAN-D053 for example.If you cannot find pics I have a program for it,just tell me what you want.And remember read This for more details.spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 15:42, 22 August 2008 (UTC) NO,only olive or green color.And the armors bust not be half something and half something.For example you cannot have a half recon and half EVA.Use the scout for scouts,the CQB for demolition experts and MARK 6 for laders or marksmans.spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 15:52, 22 August 2008 (UTC) I will not be able to help you with some important thinks if you go to the ghost,so stay to the easy...It will be easyer for you. You can make four spartans(a fireteam) with ALL specialities but they have to be in the same company.PLEASE stay on the Easy,there is no reason to be in the ghost.Make your spartan now and have fun!spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 16:02, 22 August 2008 (UTC) The best coice is a marksman,a leader,a demolition expert and a scout.All these four can make a fireteam.You have all te info to start now,don't wait.spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 16:09, 22 August 2008 (UTC) I told you a marksman,a leader,a demolition expert and a scout.Also use this template to the bottom of any of your spartans.When you finish with all of your spartans,tell me to. Hey I made a new wikia about the second world war.Check it out at http://worldwartwo.wikia.com[[User:spartan-53|spartan-53]] Darth Odysseas 08:17, 23 August 2008 (UTC) No,I want experienced peoplefor admins.But you can help me,go and find pages about the Panzer 4 tank and give the links of the pages so I can make an article.(If you want to do it of course)spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 10:07, 23 August 2008 (UTC) SPARTAN Leader Sure I'm sorry, but you can't just take the ships from Ajax's ship template. You can make your own, but you can't just take one from the template, as those are all already taken. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Nogard Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 22:57, 23 August 2008 (UTC) IIs in Necros Like I said, I'll hold that competition for SPARTANS in Necros soon. Necros They are going to be enemies. Straight away. From that start. Especially since their first contact with the UNSC involves murder, mutilation and torture. Vespera Invite Vespera Do you play on Vespera? If yes, then tall me if you control Elites(USR), because I want to make a conflict between your and my Brute characters(if you have more than 5-6 elites, please, let 1-2 of your Elites die from my brute pack that Gormus is leading because he is a chieftain. I promise you that some other of your Elites will kill him next). --Odysseas-Spartan | 12:38, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Battle of Bloody Creek It's sort of supposed to be like that. Like you're looking at it through like thermal vision. I know they dont match, but I just thought they were both really cool. Arby7290 12:28, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Ok, thanks for the advice. Oh, and you've written some really cool stuff about the ODST. I've always had a fascination with them, and you've written some really cool stuff about them. I'll get to changing the captions. Once again, thanks for the advice, and best of wishes! Arby7290 12:43, 25 October 2008 (UTC) They're both really cool and well written articles about the ODST. And you've written some really good RP stuff with Joshua McCallan. Arby7290 12:50, 25 October 2008 (UTC) ODST at Bloody Creek Sounds great. It would be an honor to have some of the 101st at Bloody Creek! I'll be in touch. Thanks for your advice and help! Arby7290 13:00, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Um, how bout Knife Company? We've been having some problems with our phone and internet service and been moving the computer around at our house, and I havent been able to get on till today. Does Knife Company sound good? It appears you dont know much about Garidon Prime then,so leave me in peace and I will do the same to you. Oh, ok, sorry, ill change that, THNX for the advice. Necros Versus Spartans Depends what Necros Form they fight. And you can blast off its limbs and it'll still move, hit its AI core, its power pack or organic fuel supply and it'll die shortly/violently explode. Necros Its A Secret! RE:Sparty 1.3 Well if the 1.3's are around when the spartan twos or even spartan fours are, then their drugs would be used acordingly to the time. However they wouldn't keep on druggin spartan's children, onyl spartan candidates themselves. This is due to side effects, expense, and of course spartan candidates have to be the right blood type. Of course the 1.2s are but if they marry the wrong blood type then these argumentations can't be carried out. Also offspring from a super human and normal human hybrid may produce disabilities or uncertain side effects. Therefore i wouldn't give the children of the 1.2s any drugs at all, due to realism and canon friendliness. Sorry if this ruins anything, only trying to help. Regards, Well if he's an ODST then definately not. Only official spartan candidates would get the drugs, no one else and not their children either, unless their children were candidates for the next spartan programme. Sorry if this ruins your plans. Regards, Fanon Co-wrighting I'd love to. Thanks for the compliment, by the way. What do you have in mind for the story? Actene 16:59, 8 November 2008 (UTC) All I've got for the Necros is a Brute Chieftain that I haven't written a page for yet. I've also asked Ajax for a SPARTAN-IV platoon to create, but he hasn't answered me yet. If you want,I can make an ODST regiment and then we can collaborate our posts for the next Necros RP that involves ODSTs. Actene 17:04, 8 November 2008 (UTC) I've searched for Lima Company and can't find anything. Can you tell me what it is? Actene 17:11, 8 November 2008 (UTC) How about Halo:Hard Drop. Maybe it can be about a mission to take out some rebels before the battle of Kana. What do you think? Actene 17:18, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Let's go with 2-3 months. I'll have to give my main character an excuse not to fight at Kana (due to a serious injury or something) and it makes it easier to connect with the battle. Actene 17:25, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Is there some list of planets we can use? Also, maybe we should introduce a third company, one that drops down first and is cut to pieces, kinda adding to the carnage of it all. Actene 17:34, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Sounds good. Maybe a big part of the battle can be pushing forward to rescue those two squads. Actene 17:49, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry, I'll make the squads later today or tomorrow. Go ahead and post the fanon page, I'll add my text to it once I'm ready to go. Actene 17:53, 8 November 2008 (UTC) So are the guys on the ground Delta Company? I've made the next section of the story, by the way. Actene 12:51, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Okay, the lieutenant I listed is in Lima. Could you walk me through how to place these guys on the unit page? Actene 13:06, 9 November 2008 (UTC) At the time, I thought there was some list of regiment members or something. Having taken another look at the page, I realized this was not the case. Forget I said anything about it. Actene 19:53, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah, if you don't mind that'd be great. Actene 20:00, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Okay, but that shouldn't be for a while. (Vespera still isn't over, and we've got 2 more RPs before another engagement involving any UNSC personnel besides SPARTANs occurs) Actene 20:26, 10 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Halo Custom Edition Sometimes... Subtank is my secondary name. I usually go by the name NameTaker (History there, taking other people's name was fun... XD ). Why? KAC- 18:31, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Sure... I think you already know what it is... :P KAC- 18:50, 8 November 2008 (UTC) The username is "Subtank"... :P And Xfire is one of my least used programs, so I consider that to be not too social... :P KAC- 18:54, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Extra lines Just add another pair of equal signs to each side. Like this. TEXT HERE Can be done repeatedly. ODSTS They use M6B Body Armour Revenant Sure Thank You Thanks mate, i know it's sudden and i've left a load of stuff behind, but i feel less pressured and it's one thing off my mind. I've got loads more free time too and so i think that it was a good descision. I'm still around now and again for a few Necros RPs and community topics. But seriously inactive is the propper word. Maybe on the odd weekend you may see me around, but nothing's certain. Anyway, thanks, I believe that's my bot. I does that every 2 months from now... so, expect more from it. KAC- 19:45, 24 November 2008 (UTC) SPARTAN AI support The AI support is for Company, Battalion and Regimental commanders. RE: Latest RP Sure! Here's an invite to finalize it. ;) -Legends May Die, Heroes May Fall, But We, Shall Conquer Yes, you sure can add him. Legends May Die, Heroes May Fall, But We, Shall Conquer Next project Of course you could make a species for that :) Would you want it to be a member of the Federation of Free and Allied Races, "Evil" or "other"? LieutenantDavies 11:05, 30 November 2008 (UTC) That sounds good, but I'm not sure whether they would be the main villain or not (it depends on if I get any ideas on my own for the villain or not). If I do get my own ideas, your species could instead be an annoyance of sorts that attacks both sides, similar to the Flood. But as I said, it depends on what I can think up. LieutenantDavies 12:16, 30 November 2008 (UTC) IIIs They were used as trainers then later NCOs and COs for the SPARTAN-IV Program. SPARTAN-III team Well you can make a team but it would of been disbanded by the point of Necros. I think i have a pre Necros history of the IIIs written up somewhere as well RE: Your Articles Dear ODST Joshie, Thanks very much. :) I'm very flattered. Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 18:56, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ? what do you mean? J!MMY''8806 19:04, 2 December 2008 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: Your Articles Dear ODST Joshie, Hahahaha thnx. :) ...if they go anywhere hahaha...writing and drawing diagrams is a pain! Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 19:19, 2 December 2008 (UTC) yes yes eventually but i have alot more work RE: Nexus Dear Joshie, It seems like a short article, so let me know what I can do, although I'm not sure how I can expand on that ... I'll be off to class, speak to you soon. Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 19:27, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Regarding Nexus Dear ODST, Well, just let me know if you need some advice ... not quite sure how I could help in the article's current capacity hahaha ... Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 22:08, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Hard Drop OK. I might not be able to post for a while because I'm busy with school work and other things on this site, so go ahead and post without me. I'll write some more this weekend or something. Nexus They do indeed look vicious... However, the Hai are also getting pretty powerful as well. They'll have to get close enough first, LOL. That first one won't work (you don't want to fight Hai in close quarters). The second one might though... so long as the Hai ships are grouped close together. Hai ships are designed to be able to take large amounts of damage and their superstructure allows them to disperse damage through its ventilation system. Enough of your marines could destroy or disable a Hai ship if they were allowed to position themselves correctly... Here's an idea: if your marines are willing to sacrifice themselves, why don't they land on the hulls of enemy ships and blow up near the engines or weapons? (Like infantry kamikazes) While the Hai could be defeated in space (they're pretty weak in that area, which is why they started the Vengeance Project), any ground force confronting them would be overwhelmed by hordes of fearless warriors capable of taking large amounts of damage before dying. These warriors would be supported by fighters (those that weren't destroyed in the space engagement) and artillery and heavy armor. And when I say fearless, I mean fearless as in "these troops are not afraid of dying at all (for the most part). Cut off their arms and they'll kick you to death, blow off their legs and they'll crawl their way to you, give them an unconquerable fortress to take and they will make bridges out of their own dead. And the best part is, the Hai have an enormous birthrate and can quickly replace any losses they sustain. They're like cockroaches, except a whole lot cooler. Believe me, just about any ground force fighting them that didn't have an absolutely overwhelming numerical advantage would be crushed. I guess I could say that the Hai only need to breathe the blood of their enemies, but that would be cheating. Sucking the planet dry of oxygen would be an effective way of stopping them, but lets not forget that the Hai board and take control of enemy ships during space conflicts (we're back in space now). So after a few defeats, the Hai would learn not to let Nexus ships get close to them and to keep Nexus boarders away from critical systems. Then, both sides would be evenly matched and victory would come down to tactics and numerical superiority (but the Hai have the Wrath-Class Superbattleship as their ace the hole... (This is fun!) Although the Hai won't be able to capture a ship, they might send troops on suicide missions to merely force the captain to blow up his own ship. I'd prefer not to start a new story right now, since I have about 3 under construction (and I have yet to add more posts to Hard Drop). We should do something like what we're doing now, however, like with characters or something. Anyway, the Hai would send suicide units to distant ships, begin to overwhelm it, and force the captain to destroy his ship. Sure. I'll have to fit it in with the Milky Way War, so maybe it can happen in between that and whatever Lieutenant Davies has planned. That way the Hai can use their Vengeance Project ships in it. Tell me once Davies lets them in. How about the Hai want to test their new battlefleet and see the small Nexus as an easy target. A large battle ensues and the Hai end up withdrawing, defeated but confident that their ships are as good as they hoped. I'll start it later today, or you could start it now and I'll work on it sometime this afternoon. Okay, I'll be able to work on it in a few hours. Sorry, I had to go somewhere and just got back. I'll start working on it tonight, I promise. I've written out the entire battle on the Hai side, so feel free to change anything you don't like. I also added an "Aftermath" section to both side. Great, the war'll help me expand the Vengeance Project and give me more battles to write. Oh, and I forgot to mention that the Hai will probably have the advantage at the beginning due to being fully mobilized already. Hey, I've been thinking, and I know that neither of us will like it if the other person's side wins, so how about the Hai and Nexus slug it out for a while, and then the war turns into a stalemate and both sides claim victory. How's that sound? Good that you worked it out, now all pieces are starting to fall in place (I like mystery comments like that :P). Hope to work with you soon. LieutenantDavies 12:58, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Your welcome No problem, I hope to write an ODST article soon. Hai-Nexus War I'd think that with their total mobilization for war after the Milky Way War, the Hai would have their home system extremely well defended. In order to keep this war from getting too out of hand, let's limit it to the two sides' outer colonies. As for destroying a few planets, the Nexus can strip a world or two of oxygen while the Hai mangage to capture a few of the more resource-rich Nexus worlds (that have not been stripped of oxygen). I'll write the aftermath section soon. In order to keep the war flowing, lets not have to contact each other before we create a battle and leave space for a Hai side and a Nexus side, like we did in Alpha 3's article. Look forward to hearing from you, Ryan Ford and FHA Thanks, I think my article is going along nicley. Right now, I'am working on alot articles and I'am almost done with Ryan Ford, The Sentinels, The Sentinel Uprising, and SPARTAN-014. I'am currently planning several projects and planning to make Halo 3 machinima films in the summer. Maybe, I could make films about the articles in Halo Fanon. (SPARTAN-144, Siege of Outpost 13-F, etc). But, thats far fetched. ShcokTrooper Signing out User:ShockTrooper Battles Yeah, and then include the Nexus half and the Hai half. Once we've written the first few segments, we can decide together whose going to win,. Yeah, I live on the eastern coast, why do you ask? Okay. The Hai will launch an offensive at the same system (second battle of system Alpha 3) and capture it. I'll try and write part of the battle before I go to sleep tonight, but writing this week's gonna be hard (I've got exams next week). My Hai warriors are now (or have been) armed with this. Fear them. I saw your stalker rifle article. Just out of curiosity, just about how much money is 4000 Nexus creds? BTW, I'm hoping to post another segment on Hard Drop soon, depending on when I have the time. Any new ideas on the Nexus-Hai War front? I've rethought the whole destroying planets thing. In order to keep this a relatively small-scale war (we wouldn't want either race to be crippled or worn out), lets have a mostly space war with a few minor planetary engagements. In the end, both sides kind of loose interest and the war ends with a kind of unspoken cease-fire and both sides claim they won. If you have any ideas for battles, I can start writing them. Right now I'm working on several branches of the Hai military, which should be easier now that the shredder rifle article is written (I've been wanting to give the Hai a chainsaw gun for a while now) Alright, do you have any ideas for some battles? I'm not quite sure where to start, and I'm involved in a few other things right now and I'm feeling a little sluggish lately. But the way, what did you think of the Shredder article? Just letting you know that I've started the Second Battle of System Alpha 3. The plan is that the Hai drive off the Nexus fleet after two days of straight combat, and then land their troops on the planets and capture the system. Thanks! I've got a question that'll help me write our battles easier: Are there and Nexus ships that you want me to consult with you about before destroying? I'm asking you this because the Fury-Class Battleships and Bow-Class Carriers take a long time to make and might not be as numerous as ships in other navies, so I'm hesitant about letting them be destroyed... what's the story for the Nexus ships? So you won't mind if I destroy Nexus ships with relative impunity but am a little more stingy when it comes to Hai casualties (space-wise, that is)? Nexus question Hello again, I have come up with a way for the Nexus to appear in the next project; how about, they ally themselves with the newly restored Endelusian Empire and the Hai's Alliance of Tribes against the FFAR (if you have forgotten, it stands for Federation of Free and Allied Races)? If so, could they fight the Covenant Republic and the Coalition of Sreluvian Space Territories? Tell me if you don't like my idea, so I may be able to twist it a little. Thanks for your soon-to-come contributions to the soon-to-come project :) LieutenantDavies 09:31, 13 December 2008 (UTC) War I'm gonna be gone all day today, so if you want to and have the time you can write out the Second Battle of System Alpha 3 some more. I kinda want the Hai to win, but things could also turn into an interesting war of attrition in that system. Maybe the whole war can take place there, basically ripping the system in half through dozens of massive battles. What's your thoughts on the subject? Rules Don't worry, I've already read the rules. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat & Taters...]]Meat and Taters 19:06, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Question Hey, if I wanted to type an article in the word program and copy-paste it to here, would we still have to type it in wiki format? Example: Title Text. Title More text. Or is there a special way to do it? [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat & Taters...]]Meat and Taters 19:21, 13 December 2008 (UTC) War Okay. How about the Hai launch an invasion first, but have to pull back when the Nexus invade. This way both sides can witness firsthand the skill of their opponents, which leads to a mutual respect growing between the two peoples. The war can then end in a cease-fire, with the Hai and Nexus agreeing to several trade agreements and forge a mutual protection alliance. This works into whatever Davies is cooking up, since he wants the Hai and Nexus to be on the same side. By the way, I noticed that you were working on some S-IV articles today. I know Wardog seems further away than ever right now, but when it comes would you like to have a seen where some of our Spartans interact? They are in different companies, but it could still be possible. They're in Bravo Company, Grey Platoon, Squad Silver. Hollywood owns the rest of the platoon and was nice enough to give me a squad. I'd love to help. What kind of guns are you looking for? I'll see if I can find some that aren't already being used and post them back here. I hit the jackpot and found a lot of B2142 weapons. Give me a few minutes to post 'em here. Just to be safe, you might want to check all of the Necros weapons before using any of these. There you go! Thanks for the info on Top Gear, by the way. Thanks! I won't be able to use it right away but will once I write the Hai artillery article. I might not be here in a little bit since I'll be attending church, and today I'll be studying for exams so I'll only be watching this site for messages and changes. It depends on a few factors, but I think I will announce the project to the public with invites, a forum and so on when the Necros Project is finished (which could be one and a half to two and a half years, so don't get too ready). Then, I will wait a month or so so that people can make some articles for the project and get them finished, then the first RP will start. Not much fact, but it's all I know so far. But, there's some hints already out on what will happen, just read my articles :) LieutenantDavies 16:43, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Hey. Sorry to bother you about something completely unrelated to anything we're doing together, but I have a problem and I can't find a decent solution, so I'm basically contacting everyone I've ever worked with and asking their opinion. My article on Simon-G294 has a point at which the titular character is saved by members of an ONI project gone wrong who use MJOLNIR armor. You can read the article for all of the info, but my problem is basically that I'm unsure whether yet another alternative to the SPARTAN program is very realistic. So I've considered a few options, such as Loyalist defectors or pirates, but I'd like to know the opinions of others before I rewrite that part of the article. If you could read it and get back to me that would be great, I'd really like to know of some alternate solutions. Thanks, Hey, again Hey man it's me Baw Wee, I saw that you signed under my Friends list, thanks. Anyways, the reason I sent you a message so early in the day was because I don't have power and I'm staying at my grandmas' house. I didn't go to school today, and I didn't have it yesterday, I'm sort of lucky:). Oh ya, I change my signature, as you can probably tell. Well see ya. ODST Div Hello, ODST Joshie. We have previously discussed the issue of my 101st battalion and your 101st regiment. I came to the conclusion that, since I want to be as canon-friendly as possible, I would plug my battalion into the already existing and canon-approved 105th Drop Jet Division, which, in the Halo Universe, are called "Helljumpers". I believe I had left my decision posted on your talk page, but apparently, it has escaped your notice. So, here it is: thank you, but no thank you. I'd prefer to keep my battalion under my own chain of command, and in the official Helljumper unit. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 17:14, 17 December 2008 (UTC) HN War Just writing to apologize for my lack of activity on the battle pages, my time on the site has been mostly dedicated to improving on some of my solo articles. My break starts tomorrow, so I should get a lot of work done between then and January 4. RE: RP Well, me an ONI have decided to start once we get at least 8 people, but as many people are busy with other RPs, I might start it soon. I'll make a post to kick it off, though. Legends May Die, Heroes May Fall, But We, Shall Conquer 20:54, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Weapons Bad news: Ajax uses just about every picture I found for his Vorenus Imperium weapons. I don't know if this matters to you or not, or if anyone will care at all, but the whole business with Jimmy has kind of shaken me so just be warned. Criticism and Answer to Question I am trying to fix that article up and yes I did read the SPARTAN-IV page Ajax put out. THX, EE That Old, Familiar Feeling TOFF I plan on using a post-New Africa Team Jian, meaning that of its original members there are seven remaining, since Simon and Cassandra are presumed dead and another S-III was killed during the New Africa Incident. I'm going to ask Ajax if I can use Simon and Cassandra during Necros (they'll be like "loaners" for the Elites or something). By the way, the Hai-Nexus War is going nowhere fast, so here's a plan I've come up with. The entire war occurs solely in System Alpha 3, with an even amount of victories for both sides. Whoever controls the winning side writes the battle but puts a double ownership bar at the article's head. Before writing the battle, said controller clears the casualties with the other, and once it is written both of us briefly discuss the next battle (i.e. location, victor, etc.). What do you think? Help ShockTrooper Here, I just signed up for the Necros Project. But, I need help on what I should do. Please look at The Ravaged and The Sentinels and tell me how they should fit into the Necros War. User:ShockTrooper Out. S-III Story Hey, I'm currently writing a story about S-IIIs in training and was wondering if you would like me to write yours into it. Thanks. I'll be using the whole team but will only give the two survivors speaking roles. Anyway, I'll do my best to finish the 2nd Battle of System Alpha 3 today. How does a Nexus loss of 2 Purifiers, 3 cruisers, and 5 frigates sound? BTW, I'm not entirely sure if there'll be an opportunity, but if there is I'll let you write a few segments and put you down at the end as guest author. Here's a link to the story so far. I've finished Chapter 2 of the story, so go ahead and read it before reading this message any further. I plan to have Kopis run into Team Wolf inside the Camp Currahee complex and form an alliance: a few trainees stay and monitor the locations of the others while the rest group up and head to the locations they're given. You can write any action sequences they have, and tell me if you don't like any of the dialogue I give your guys. I'm not entirely sure how this alliance will end up yet, so I'm open to any suggestions you might have. p.s: I'm gonna get to work on the SBoSA3 tonight and hopefully get halfway done (the day just got away from me) I finished the battle, so go ahead and add anything you think is necessary. I think that the attack on Natalla is one we should write together, since its the first land engagement between Hai and Nexus forces. While an RP would be fun, I disagree because the Hai-Nexus war is only connected to the Halo universe by the Hai and Nexus species' connection to it, so people will either complain or just not join. Thanks for the compliment, but I was kinda disappointed with the last battle (I think I rushed it too much.). On the subject of the S-III story, I'm definitely not letting Kopis turn on your guys, so don't worry about that at all. Are there any personality quirks I should be aware of when writing dialogue for them? p.s. I also toyed with the idea of making the S-III story an RP, but felt it was just too good a concept to not have an actual story on. Maybe when its finished I'll make an RP based on it. OK, I'm hoping to write Chapter 3 at some point today. BTW, I've always thought that S-III Gamma teams had 5 members (based on Team Saber from Ghosts of Onyx). You might want to add another SPARTAN to Team Wolf's page. Sounds good. The only work for the Hai I'm doing right now is to create a template for them, so you can start the Battle of Natalla without me (If you want to). Deeper We Go Chapter 1 Sorry, should have run this with you before, but here's the sitch: Lavernius-108 is a Spartan-II that was secretly taken by ONI Section 1 and is their operative, but for this mission he was handed over to serve Commander Ponton personally. And since Ponton is in charge of the mission, he put Lavernius in your Silver Team and made him leader because he has more experience and rank than the Spartans in Silver Team, but that was only for that particular operation (getting Covenant data), since that is Lavernius' area of expertise. After the mission, Lavernius, Michael and Randall will go and do something else, which will make Silver Team have Joshua as leader again. Hope that clears things out. Cheers, New War Offense Plan Hi , it was some time since we talked. It's about the new project (you may have guessed :P). I've decided how the attack pattern will be, so listen (or read, whatever): *Endelusians attack The Deva Alliance and the Torian Monarchy. *Verok attack the UNSC (and its protectorates, the Forerunner Council and Vacusian Alliance) and the Agnostos Empire. *Alliance of Tribes attack the Meritocracy of Sangheili States (including their protectorates). *Nexus attack Covenant Republic (if possible, could they get a small Hai fleet as backup? Cause the Covenant Republic is currently a superpower, together with the Sangheili). Hope you like this new information :P LieutenantDavies 13:58, 23 December 2008 (UTC)